Top Mission ever
by Natcutez
Summary: Albus Dumbledore meminta kepada Severus Snape untuk menghadapi Robin, penyihir hitam saingan Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore juga menunjuk Harry Potter untuk menjadi partner Severus menghadapi Robin dan para pengikutnya. Baca ceritanya selengkapnya disini...


Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Character: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Robin (My Own Criminal), Robin's Follower

Harry Potter © Joanne Kathleen Rowling

TOP MISSION EVER

Pada suatu malam di Hogwarts, seorang penyihir berjalan menuju ruangan Professor Dumbledore. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam dan berambut hitam klimis berminyak.

Ia mengatakan kata kunci ruangan Dumbledore. Gargoyle yang menjaga ruangan Dumbledore menyingkir dari pintu. Ia mengetuk pintu kantor Dumbledore.

"Silahkan masuk, Severus," kata Dumbledore tenang.

Severus, atau lebih dikenal dengan Professor Snape, membuka pintu kantor Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan kepada saya?" tanya Severus sopan.

Dumbledore diam sejenak, kemudian mengatakan, "Kamu tahu, kan, ada seorang penjahat yang baru-baru ini sedang dicari untuk dimasukkan ke Azkaban?"

Severus berusaha mengingat sejenak, kemudian ia menjawab, "Ya, saya tahu. Penjahat yang bernama Robin itu, kan?"

"Benar, Severus. Ternyata, dia sekarang memiliki sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan pengikutnya,"

"Pengikut?" tanya Severus heran.

"Ya, Severus. Sama seperti Lord Voldemort, ia juga memiliki pengagum yang ingin bergabung dengannya. Yah, tapi walau bagaimanapun, Lord Voldemort tetap penyihir hitam terkuat," jelas Dumbledore. "Karena itulah, aku memintamu datang ke kantorku. Aku ingin kau membawanya kesini. Aku sudah mengontak Kementrian, dan mereka menerima tawaran pertolonganku. Aku akan segera membawanya ke Kementrian jika dia berhasil ditangkap,"

"Baik. Kepala Sekolah. Saya akan melakukan tugas yang Anda berikan dengan sebaik-baiknya," kata Severus.

Sebelum Severus keluar, Dumbledore berkata, "tunggu! Sebelum itu, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kusampaikan!"

"Apakah itu, Kepala Sekolah?"

"Kamu akan membutuhkan pembantu disana, karena Robin memiliki banyak sekali pengikut. Yah, walaupun tak sebanyak Voldemort, tapi mereka juga tak kalah kuat dengan Pelahap Maut milik Voldemort," jelas Dumbledore. "Aku sudah menanyakan semua guru, apakah salah satu dari mereka bisa menemanimu melaksanakan misi ini. Ternyata, tidak ada satupun guru yang bisa. Mereka bilang, mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi ujian yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik tidak perlu memanggil _partner _untuk membantu saya, Dumbledore. Saya berjanji akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan misi yang Anda berikan dengan sebaik-baiknya, walaupun tanpa _partner_," kata Severus.

Dumbledore tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Ah, Severus. Aku tahu bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan Robin dan para pengikutnya. Yang membuatku berpikir untuk mencarikanmu _partner _adalah karena aku tidak tega melihatmu berjuang sendirian, itu saja,"

"Maafkan perkataan saya tadi, Kepala Sekolah," kata Severus.

"Oke, langsung saja ke masalahnya!" kata Dumbledore tegas. "Karena tidak ada satupun guru yang bisa membantumu membawa Robin dan para pengikutnya, kita terpaksa meminta satu murid untuk membantumu,

Severus kaget. Mana mungkin ia dibantu oleh muridnya sendiri?

"Kepala Sekolah, akan terlalu berbahaya bagi anak-anak untuk melawan penyihir hitam yang jauh lebih berpengalaman!" kata Severus. "Mana mungkin kita meminta murid untuk menolong aku, gurunya?"

"Mungkin kau tidak menyukai pilihanku, Severus. Akupun akan merasakan hal yang sama jika aku menjadi dirimu," kata Dumbledore tenang. "Kau kupilih karena kaulah guru yang paling mengerti tentang Ilmu Hitam. Aku juga tidak akan memilih sembarang murid untuk membantumu. Aku akan memilih murid dengan kemampuan terbaik, dan tentunya paling berpengalaman,"

_Harry Potter! _Kata Severus dalam hati. Ya, Harry memang murid yang paling berpengalaman melawan Sihir Hitam. Semua warga Hogwarts tahu hal itu. Namun, sesuatu mengganjal pikiran Severus.

_Harry? Tidak mungkin! Dia sangat membenciku, begitupun aku! Huh, melihat wajahnya saja, aku sudah teringat dengan James! Aku tidak sudi ditolong olehnya!_

_Tapi, aku juga teringat dengan Lily setiap kali aku memandang matanya. Mata hijaunya membuatku kembali teringat dengan masa laluku bersamanya. Cinta Lily selalu terpancar dari matanya. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku ingin melindungi Harry._

_Walaupun Lily pernah tidak memaafkan kesalahanku dan menikah dengan musuh bebuyutanku, tetapi dia tetap yang terbaik di hatiku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi dia, termasuk melindungi anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi, walaupun ia darah daging James juga._

_Oke, tidak apa-apa jika Harry menjadi partner-ku melawan Robin dan para pengikutnya, tetapi aku takkan membiarkan dia terluka, karena aku telah bersumpah untuk melindunginya!_

Severus memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih murid pilihannya, Harry Potter.

"Dumbledore," kata Severus pelan.

"Ya, Severus? Ada ide?"

"Ya, aku memilih….. Harry Potter!" jawab Severus mantap.

Dumbledore diam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Pilihanmu sungguh bijaksana, Severus. Memang benar, Harry adalah murid yang paling berpengalaman melawan Sihir Hitam. Setiap tahun, pasti ia menghadapi petualangan melawan Sihir Hitam,"

"Benar, Dumbledore. Karena itulah aku memilih dia,"

"Oke, Severus. Kau boleh keluar dari kantorku,"

"Saya mohon pamit, Dumbledore,"

Severus membuka pintu dan keluar dari kantor Dumbledore.

Pada saat yang sama, Harry juga sedang diluar tempat tidurnya. Ia baru pergi dari Hogsmeade bersama 2 sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione. Mereka terlambat datang karena bertarung dengan Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle dalam perjalanan kembali ke kastil.

Ron dan Hermione sudah ke ruang rekreasi terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Filch atau guru, Harry langsung naik ke lantai 7 dan masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Keesokan harinya, pelajaran Ramuan ditiadakan. Semua murid kelihatan senang, kecuali Hermione dan Draco. Dan murid yang paling senang dengan hal ini tentu saja adalah Neville, mengingat dia sangat takut dengan Severus. Bahkan, Boggart Neville pun berbentuk Severus Snape.

Severus pergi ke tempat persembunyian Robin dan para pengikutnya dengan terbang. Ia dapat terbang tanpa memakai sapu terbang atau lainnya.

Tempat persembunyian Robin dan para pengikutnya tak jauh dari Spinner's End, tempat Severus tinggal. Tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Severus mendarat di depan tempat persembunyian Robin dan para pengikutnya. Ia berusaha tidak membuat keributan agar ia tidak ketahuan.

Misi Severus dimulai…

Sementara itu, di Hogwarts Harry dan murid-murid kelas 5 lainnya sekarang berada di kelas Transfigurasi.

Saat McGonagall sedang menerangkan, tiba-tiba Dumbledore mengetuk pintu.

"Silakan masuk," kata McGonagall.

Dumbledore membuka pintu, kemudian berkata, "McGonagall, aku harus bicara dengan Harry Potter,"

McGonagall memandang Harry, memberi isyarat untuk segera memenuhi panggilan Dumbledore. Harry segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi.

Setelah Harry keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi, Dumbledore memberitahu tujuan Dumbledore membawa keluar Harry dan segera pamit kepada McGonagall. Setelah keluar, ia mengatakan tujuan utamanya kepada Harry.

"Harry, ada hal penting yang harus aku beritahu padamu,"

"Apa itu, Professor?"

Dumbledore membawa Harry ke kantornya dan menyuruhnya duduk di depannya.

"Duduk," perintah Dumbledore kepada Harry.

Harry segera duduk di depan Dumbledore. Dumbledore segera mengatakan tujuannya membawa Harry ke kantornya.

"Harry, mungkin kamu akan sangat tidak menyukai apa yang aku sampaikan, tapi tolong dengarkan aku, oke?" Harry mengangguk. "Severus….. maksudku Professor Snape telah kuberi misi untuk membawa Robin, Penyihir Hitam yang baru-baru ini telah membuat teror di dunia sihir, dan para pengikutnya. Aku juga ingin sekali mencarikannya _partner_, karena tidak mungkin ia melawan mereka semua sendirian, iya, kan? Karena itulah aku memanggilmu kesini. Aku ingin kau membantu Severus menyelesaikan misinya,"

Harry kaget. Membantu Snape? Misi macam apa, itu? Kalau saja yang menyuruh Harry bukan Dumbledore, pasti Harry akan langsung menolak permintaannya.

"Professor, saya ini adalah murid. Saya masih memiliki banyak kekurangan dan belum berpengalaman. Lebih baik, Anda memilih murid yang lebih ahli dari saya. Anak kelas 7, misalnya. Ilmu mereka jauh lebih dalam, sedangkan aku? Aku ini baru kelas 5,"

"Tapi kamulah yang paling berpengalaman dibandingkan semua murid di Hogwarts, Harry. Dari tahun pertama sampai sekarang, pasti kau selalu mengalami petualangan melawan Sihir Hitam. Iya, kan, Harry?"

"Professor, itu semua hanya karena keberuntungan. Kalau saat itu tidak ada barang yang bisa membantu saya, saya tidak akan bisa melewati semua itu, Professor,"

Dumbledore tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Kau benar-benar rendah hati, Harry. Tentu saja kau butuh senjata untuk melawan musuh, begitu juga dengan penyihir lain. Kecuali kalau kau bisa melakukan mantra tanpa tongkat sihir, dan sepertinya belum ada murid Hogwarts yang bisa melakukan itu. Ya, mungkin hanya sihir-sihir sederhana,"

Harry terdiam. Dumbledore memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Tunggu apa lagi, Harry? Ambillah denah tempat persembunyian Robin dan para pengikutnya di depanku. Pakailah sapu Firebolt-mu untuk pergi kesana,"

Harry mengambil denah tempat persembunyian Robin dan pengikutnya di atas meja Dumbledore, kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih, Professor. Saya akan melakukan misi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya,"

Dumbledore mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Harry keluar dari kantor Dumbledore. Ia membuka pintu dan bergegas naik ke lantai 7 untuk mengambil Firebolt di kamarnya.

Setelah keluar dari Hogwarts, ia terbang sambil memperhatikan denah yang Dumbledore berikan kepadanya.

_Persembunyiannya dekat Spinner's End… hmm, tempat apa itu? Ahh, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya! Sekarang, aku harus segera tiba disana! _Pikir Harry.

Harry terbang secepat mungkin, sama seperti saat ia merebut Snitch di pertandingan Quidditch.

Tibalah Harry di persembunyian Robin dan pengikutnya.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sama Severus sedang berjalan menyusuri tangga bawah tanah untuk bertemu langsung dengan Robin dan para pengikutnya.

Severus membuka pintu pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan. Ia berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun.

Sebelum masuk, Severus mengucapkan mantra untuk Robin dan para pengikutnya.

"_Confundu,_" bisik Severus.

Dalam seketika, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat kebingungan termasuk Robin.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" bisik Severus.

Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu terbujur kaku, kecuali Robin. Ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh mantra Severus. Ya, ia memang menghindar ketika Severus berusaha memantrainya.

"Hmph, siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata Robin dingin. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu sendiri alasan aku datang kesini," jawab Severus dingin. "Aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diriku. Aku tidak datang untuk berkenalan denganmu,"

Mereka berdua terdiam, kemudian Robin berteriak, "_Crucio!_"

"_Protego,_" bisik Severus, dan mantra itu berbalik ke Robin.

Robin terjatuh dan menggeliat di lantai, menahan kesakitan akibat mantra Cruciatus.

Mata Robin menutup sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ahh, akhirnya kau jatuh juga, Robin," kata Severus.

Severus membungkuk dan membuka botol Ramuan Penidur. Sebelum Severus berhasil memasukkannya ke mulut Robin, Robin bangun dan langsung mendorong Severus hingga Severus terjatuh dan menjatuhkan botol Ramuan Penidur yang dibawanya.

"Huh, ternyata kau mudah sekali dibohongi," ejek Robin.

Ya, Severus memang tidak memasuki pikiran Robin sebelum berusaha meminumkan ramuan itu ke Robin.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menangkapku semudah membalikkan tangan? Tidak! Aku ini penyihir hebat! Aku bisa membunuh siapa saja yang aku mau, termasuk kau!" kata Robin angkuh. "Aku jauh lebih hebat dari Voldemort, penyihir hitam yang ditakuti itu! Bodoh sekali orang-orang yang tak mau menyebut namanya karena takut akan kekuatannya! Tak tahukah mereka bahwa ada penyihir yang jauh lebih hebat dari Lord Voldemort yang lemah itu?"

"Pangeran Kegelapan bukanlah penyihir terhebat di dunia! Begitu juga kau! Penyihir terhebat di dunia adalah….. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" bantah Severus.

"Dumbledore? Ah, aku kenal dengannya! Ya, aku tahu bahwa dia pernah mengalahkan penyihir Gellert Grindelwald. Semua orang menghormatinya, aku tahu itu. Bahkan Voldemort pun takut kepadanya!" kata Robin, yang disusul dengan tawa kerasnya. "Tapi aku bisa mengalahkannya! Aku tahu bahwa dia adalah penyihir hebat dan jenius, tetapi dia lemah! Tak ada orang tua yang hebat di dunia ini! Dan sebentar lagi dia akan digantikan oleh penyihir yang lebih muda dan kuat! Dan itu adalah…. aku!"

Severus merasa geram mendengarnya. Ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya sekencang mungkin.

"Kau boleh hina aku, tetapi jangan hina Albus Dumbledore!" kata Severus geram.

Robin hanya tertawa.

Severus mengarahkan tongkatnya ke wajah Robin, dan mengucapkan, "_Imperio!_"

Kutukan itu mengenai Robin. Ia menabrakkan dirinya ke dinding berkali-kali hingga ia terjatuh. Walaupun ia terjatuh, tetapi ia tidak pingsan.

"Huh, masih kuat juga, ya?" kata Severus.

"Tentu saja, tolol. Aku takkan pernah kalah denganmu! Kau takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku! Walaupun kau menggunakan Kutukan Pembunuh kepadaku, kau takkan bisa membunuhku!" kata Robin. "Aku jauh lebih kuat dari Harry Potter, anak yang terkenal karena berhasil menangkis Kutukan Pembunuh yang dilancarkan oleh Voldemort! Ia beruntung karena dia diserang oleh Voldemort, bukan aku!"

"Sombong sekali kau, Robin. Harry Potter, anak yang kau sebut dan kau rendahkan itu akan segera datang kesini! Dia akan mengalahkanmu!" kata Severus tegas.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia anak kecil?"

"Dia memang belum dewasa, tetapi kemampuannya sangat hebat!"

Robin mengabaikan kata-kata Severus. Ia berusaha bangun, tetapi dicegah oleh Severus.

Robin memegangi kakinya yang sakit karena terjatuh. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena emosi dan kelelahan. Ia berusaha bangkit, tetapi terjatuh lagi.

Kali ini yang mencegah Robin bukan Severus, melainkan Harry. Ia menerobos jendela dan menabrak Robin.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menabrakku!" teriak Robin.

Robin mengamati wajah Harry, kemudian berkata, "Oh, kau Harry James Potter, Anak Laki-laki Yang Bertahan Hidup itu, huh?"

Harry mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Sebaiknya aku membawa kau dan para pengikutmu untuk segera masuk Azkaban, karena kalian terlalu berbahaya!"

"Kau terlalu sombong, anak kecil. Kembalilah ke sekolahmu, atau kau akan kubunuh!"

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Kepala Sekolah!"

Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Robin dan berteriak, "_Levicorpus!_"

Robin melayang di udara. Harry meninggikan tongkatnya, agar Robin melayang semakin tinggi.

Severus terperangah saat melihat Harry menggunakan mantra ciptaannya. _Levicorpus_ adalah mantra yang Severus ciptakan saat ia bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Walaupun mantra itu adalah salah satu mantra kebanggaannya, tetapi mantra itu juga mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk di masa remajanya. Ya, saat berusia 15 tahun, James Potter, ayah Harry, pernah memakai mantra itu untuk mempermalukan Severus di depan seluruh siswa Hogwarts. Itu adalah salah satu memori terburuk Severus.

Robin kembali terjatuh ke lantai ketika Harry menarik kembali tongkatnya.

"Hanya itukah mantra yang kau bisa lancarkan, Potter?" hina Robin. "Tanda petir di dahimu mengingatkanku pada Voldemort, penyihir hitam yang sangat ditakuti semua orang. Apa kau juga salah satu diantara mereka yang takut dengan Voldie, Potter?"

"Tidak!" kilah Harry. "Aku tidak takut dengannya! Dia memang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, tetapi aku tidak pernah takut dengannya!"

"Huh, dasar sombong. Kamu memang telah mencegah kutukan Voldie, tetapi aku lebih kuat dari Voldie! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku! _Crucio!_"

Kutukan Robin mengenai Harry. Harry menggeliat di tanah, menahan rasa sakit yang sangat akibat kutukan Cruciatus yang dilancarkan oleh Robin. Seluruh organ tubuhnya serasa terbakar.

"_Crucio!_"

Harry kembali menggeliat di lantai.

"_Crucio!_"

Harry kembali menggeliat. Robin terus menyerang Harry dengan Kutukan Cruciatus, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Robin melempar tubuh Harry ke pinggir ruangan.

Severus merasa cemas dengan Harry. Ia teringat dengan sumpahnya untuk melindungi Harry seumur hidupnya. Severus mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Ia akan melawan Robin, apapun yang terjadi.

"Sudah selesai permainannya, Robin," kata Severus dingin. "Ayo kita akhiri pertarungan ini,"

"Oh, belum Severus, belum. Aku takkan puas sampai aku melihatmu mati di tanganku! _Serpensortia!_"

Ular kecil keluar dari tongkat Robin, melata mendekati Severus.

"_Vipera Evanesca,_" bisik Severus.

"Ah, ternyata kau punya banyak pengetahuan tentang mantra dan kutukan, ya," kata Robin.

Severus tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap Robin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Oke, aku akan segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu, sekarang," kata Robin. "_Crucio!"_

Kutukan Robin mengenai Severus. Severus jatuh ke lantai, tapi tidak menggeliat seperti Harry.

Robin melancarkan kutukan yang sama ke Severus, hingga Severus hampir kehilangan tenaganya.

Severus terjatuh ke lantai. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa dibakar. Ia tak sanggup untuk bangkit.

Robin mendekati Severus, kemudian menendang perutnya berkali-kali dan menginjak tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah. Ia menggigit kuku jarinya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dideranya.

Robin mengangkat Severus dengan menggenggam kerah jubahnya. Ia menabrakkan Severus ke dinding.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan kemampuanmu yang menyedihkan ini? Hah! Terlalu sombong, kau itu! Lihat saja tubuhmu yang sudah babak belur ini! Apa kau masih merasa dirimu penyihir yang hebat? Apa kau masih bisa melawanku dengan kondisimu yang menyedihkan ini?"

Robin menampar wajah Severus. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya pucat pasi, jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Severus mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk melawan Robin, tetapi ia tak mau menyerah.

Robin menambah penderitaan Severus dengan mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke dinding.

Rasa sakit yang diderita Severus lengkap sudah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Ia tak bisa bangkit, karena seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Severus buru-buru mengambil tongkatnya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke Robin.

Dengan tubuh yang lemah, Severus memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Ia teringat dengan janjinya kepada Lily.

_Lily, tahukah kau, bahwa aku telah berjanji untuk melindungi Harry? Aku telah berjanji untuk melindunginya seumur hidupku. Aku, Severus Snape, akan memenuhi janjiku! _

_Demi kau, Lily, aku akan melakukan apa saja! Mungkin kau membenciku, tapi aku tak pernah membencimu, bahkan setelah kau menikah dengan Potter. Aku selalu merasakan rasa sesal yang sangat ketika mengingat ejekan 'Mudblood' yang secara tak sengaja kuucapkan padamu. Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku itu, Lily._

_Lily…aku rela kau menjadi milik Potter. Aku rela kau menjadi seorang Gryffindor sejati. Aku rela mengorbankan apa saja demi kebahagiaanmu, Lily. Termasuk melindungi Potter yang sebenarnya sangat kubenci._

_Lily…cintaku hanya untukmu, sayangku hanya untukmu, dan pengorbanan cintaku hanya untukmu. Akan kubuktikan pengorbanan cintaku untukmu. Aku akan lindungi Potter seumur hidupku. Kan ku korbankan jiwa dan ragaku untuknya, Lily. Ini semua akan kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu, Lily._

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Permainan sudah selesai. Mari kita akhiri pertarungan ini, Robin," kata Severus tenang.

"Ha! Belum selesai! Takkan pernah selesai sampai aku berhasil membinasakanmu! _Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Protego!_" desis Severus.

Kutukan Pembunuh yang dilancarkan Robin berbalik ke dirinya sendiri. Robin terlempar ke atas, kemudian jatuh kembali ke tanah. Jasadnya sudah tak bernyawa.

"Inilah balasan yang setimpal untukmu, Robin," kata Severus sambil tersenyum puas.

Severus mengubah meja di sebelahnya menjadi Portkey ke kantor Dumbledore. Severus melempar para pengikut Robin satu persatu ke meja tersebut.

Setelah semua pengikut Robin terkirim ke Hogwarts oleh Portkey, Severus melempar Robin ke meja Portkey.

Severus membuka kelopak mata Harry. Ia ingin melihat mata Lily yang diwariskannya kepada Harry.

Severus tersenyum. Air mata menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

"Harry baik-baik saja, Lily."

Severus memapah tubuh ringan Harry. Ia ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade, kemudian cepat-cepat berlari ke Kastil Hogwarts.

Severus berlari ke kantor Dumbledore. Ia mengucapkan kata sandi ke kantor Dumbledore, kemudian naik ke tangga menuju kantor Dumbledore.

"Kepala Sekolah! Saya berhasil membunuh Robin. Saya telah membawa para pengikut Robin kesini dengan meja yang telah saya jadikan Portkey," kata Severus sambil menunjuk Portkey.

"Bagus, Severus. Tadi para pengikut Robin mengacaukan kantorku, tetapi mereka sudah kuserang dengan Mantra Bius," kata Dumbledore tenang.

"Maafkan saya, Kepala Sekolah. Mereka semua tak mungkin dibunuh satu persatu,"

"Dan Harry? Apakah dia terluka?"

"Ya. Dia pingsan saat Robin menyerangnya dengan Kutukan Cruciatus berkali-kali,"

"Dan kau, Severus? Apa kau terluka?"

"Yah, sedikit. Robin menyerangku dengan Kutukan Cruciatus berkali-kali, sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Harry,"

"Akan kupanggilkan Madam Pomfrey untuk menyembuhkanmu, Severus. Kau dan juga Harry." kata Dumbledore. "Sungguh, kau adalah salah satu penyihir paling berani yang kukenal, Severus,"

"Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah. Anda juga penyihir yang sangat pemberani."

Senyum terbentuk di bibir Severus.

Severus buru-buru pergi ke Hospital Wing untuk melihat keadaan Harry.

Harry sudah disembuhkan oleh Madam Pomfrey, tetapi ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia beruntung karena tidak menjadi gila akibat Kutukan Cruciatus yang dilancarkan oleh Robin. Walaupun begitu, kondisinya tak kalah parahnya dengan Severus.

Severus memandang Harry. Dalam hatinya, ia berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sama bila Harry dalam bahaya, yaitu menyelamatkannya. Dan itu akan dilakukannya seumur hidupnya, walaupun harus mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya. Demi Lily yang sangat dicintainya.

"Harry akan baik-baik saja, Lily. Percayalah padaku."

Severus merasakan kemenangan dalam dirinya. Ia berhasil melindungi Harry. Ia berhasil membahagiakan Lily. Dan ia akan selalu melindungi Harry selamanya, hingga akhir hayatnya.


End file.
